


picnics, soccer, and other stuff

by mygoldenights (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bestfriends and Boyfriends JiHan, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Suggestive Themes, Switch JiHan??, between Mansae and Pretty U era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mygoldenights
Summary: How boyfriends Joshua and Jeonghan spend their one free day in New York City.warning: contains suggestive themes





	picnics, soccer, and other stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is appreciated, hate comments are not. Type in your reactions in the comment section if you have any, or you can head to my cc which is https://curiouscat.me/mygoldenights
> 
> I also write aus on twitter so if you're interested it's @HyesunNights
> 
> With that being said, enjoy!

"Joshua, faster! God, I am dying here." Jeonghan groaned under the scorching sun of mid-day summer in Manhattan, New York City. 

The blonde has been waiting for his best friend for ten minutes and he honestly wants to strangle Joshua for making him wait under the heat for so long. He also curses himself for suggesting to walk to the park instead of riding an Uber-like what Joshua suggested. The 7Eleven they stopped at  _ had _ to be placed on the opposite side of where the sun is so he can't shade himself and there are no fucking trees around.

It's just then Jeonghan realized he could have just gone inside again, for shade and air conditioning. Ugh. But then Joshua came out with all the snacks and beverages their group needs for their picnic.

"Don't plan your funeral just yet, Yoon Jeonghan, cause I've arrived with your precious strawberry milk." True to Joshua Hong fashion, he spread his arms wide with the plastic bags hanging on it. He dropped them after a second to give Jeonghan his drink. 

The elder's eyes immediately lit up, happiness replaced the annoyance earlier. "Wow, you really are the best, Joshuji! Thank you so much!" With that, Jeonghan drank.

Joshua rolled his eyes but acknowledged it, "Please, Jeonghan. I don't wanna get my ass kicked for making you wait so long. I'd rather have you squeeze it instead." He gave his "best friend" a sly smile before sipping the bottle of water. 

Confounded by what Joshua just said, Jeonghan asked him, "Did you just ask something provocative in public? Are you sure you're my Joshuji? There wasn't an interdimensional hole in that store, right?"

Amused, the younger said, "You said you're not a Marvel fan? Anyway, yes, I am still the Joshua Hong you know. I thought it was a good idea to say it." Nonchalant, he closed his eyes while drinking his water. "Cause I really do want you to squeeze my ass."

When Jeonghan didn't say anything, he got worried that his boyfriend malfunctioned. Then he felt a hand on his...

Surprised by the action, Joshua looked at Jeonghan who was casually gulping down his strawberry milk with the most innocent look on his face. "Jeonghannie…"

"Caught off guard, Joshuji?"

"Well, yeah!"

Jeonghan smirked, throwing his strawberry milk in the trash can behind him. "Thought I would do it later?" He leaned closer towards him, only a few inches more and they would have been kissing. "You asked for it, baby."

The nice thing about New York City is that people don't give a damn about anyone's business. So when two Asian guys were obviously flirting in front of a 7Eleven and looked like they were about to have sex right then and there, they just averted their eyes and look straight on.

Joshua stared at Jeonghan's eyes and smirked. He brushed his lips with the other, "Is it your turn tonight?"

Jeonghan hummed and pecked his lips. He grabbed the other bags and winked at the younger. "Let's go, Shuji. The park is just around the corner, right?"

Joshua nodded, and Jeonghan noticed how flushed his cheeks were and he grinned widely, loving the fact his teasing worked. The younger gripped his smaller hands tightly as they headed towards Central Park. 

Jeonghan can't wait until they go back to the hotel, and he knows Joshua can't wait too. 

  
  
  


Since Central Park was quite big, Joshua had no trouble finding the perfect spot for their date. He had the option on either around the golf area or near the pond. He asked Jeonghan earlier on what he would like to do after they’d eat their lunch and Jeonghan simply answered, “eat dessert.”

Joshua agreed so they had to endure another twenty minutes of walking before settling around the golf area. The west side of the park is near the American Museum of Natural History, a huge tourist spot, so food trucks alike are parked on each side.

As Joshua unfolded the blanket and prepped their lunch date, Jeonghan exclaimed "Joshua!!!" which surprised him. "What!?"

"Those guys are playing football," Jeonghan pointed, his features show interest. "I'm going to beat them."

"Hold up, Hanie. Before you storm in there, may I remind you we have a date planned?" Joshua reminded, grabbing his boyfriend's hands to pull him down. "I'm sure they'll be  _ excited _ to compete with you as much as you are. But before that, eat your food." 

Much to Joshua's relief, Jeonghan didn't eat fast as he expected. The elder must have sensed his slight irritation from earlier. Then again, the younger can't ever stay mad at Jeonghan for too long if he's excited and happy. While Jeonghan was talking about his troublemaker elementary school days, Joshua can't help but wonder another universe where they are normal young adults instead of members of a rookie idol group. Would they have even met in that universe? Joshua wonders about it a lot.

"Hey, Joshuji." Snapping fingers interrupted his train of thought. "You still with me?"

"I'll always be with you," Joshua says, cringing at how corny and sudden it sounded. Nonetheless, Jeonghan gave him a soft smile. "Hey, what were you thinking, love?"

"This and that," Joshua said. Jeonghan gave him a look, completely not believing his casualness. The younger of the two sighed and caressed the other's knuckles and told him what he was thinking. "It scares me actually, knowing that if I hadn't decided to fly to Korea and you would have probably become an actor…"

Jeonghan nodded in understanding, "I know, Shuji. I can't even imagine you without here with me, performing for people and making music. But instead of worrying about these things, let's just think of the present and what we have now, alright?" He leaned to press a kiss on Joshua's forehead. "I'll always be here for you too. I love you, Joshuji."

Warmth spread inside him and Joshua hugged his boyfriend tightly, "I love you too, Hanie."

When they pulled apart, Jeonghan stood up. "Hold onto your pride, boys, cause this male idol is about to kick your asses." Just as he said it, though, droplets of water started to pour down from the sky. 

Joshua panicked as he began to put the leftovers and utensils back into the basket. The rain only washed down on them harder so Joshua clutched all their things and ran as fast as he could to the nearest roof he can possibly find. He was dripping wet and freezing, he sighed. He checked on Jeonghan but the latter wasn't with him. In fact, his boyfriend was out there in the rain, playing football by himself. 

"Yoon Jeonghan!! What are you thinking?" Joshua screamed, doubting his hysteria reached the man twenty feet away from him but he tried to make his point across. He ran towards him and chastised him, "What the hell do you think you're doing!? You know your immune system sucks."

Showing off his skills to the guys earlier (Joshua didn't even notice them until one told him to relax), Jeonghan didn't bother to stop counting how many tricks he started. The storm had now become a drizzle, so Joshua could clearly hear what Jeonghan said, "Play with us, Joshuji."

Joshua blinked twice, "What?"

"I said you should play football with us."

Joshua glanced at the players then at Jeonghan. "What did you bet?" He deadpanned. 

"Nothing."

"..."

"They knew who I was apparently, or at least one of them did, you know, SEVENTEEN's Jeonghan," Jeonghan explained. "It surprised me that we already have fans abroad this early. But Nico here," He gestured to the pale, dark-haired guy who, in Joshua's opinion, looked sleep-deprived, "didn't believe his friends nor me. So I told him if I lose, I'd give him and his friends free tickets to our next concert."

"And if you win?"

"They'd dance to SHINee's Ring Ding Dong but parody, here in Central Park."

Joshua considered their chances. The stakes aren't really high on their part. They had nothing to lose exactly except maybe a few dollars the company could want. He and Jeonghan know that Joshua's not athletic; his love for video games attests to that. But he's competitive by nature, and with a bet hanging, Jeonghan knows how to rile this up from him. His boyfriend is cunning as fuck. 

"Deal."

  
  


His footsteps trudge along the hallway of their hotel. It was only 5 pm yet Jeonghan is exhausted. After he won the game, all of them were so tired, they all forgot about the bet and called it a good game. Thank God they did cause Jeonghan couldn't even let himself watch a few Carats embarrass themselves in public just because he asked them to. 

Joshua was proud of him for being considerate. 

Speaking of his boyfriend, the younger of the two was walking behind him, his steps heavy. They took a taxi on the way back, and Jeonghan thought Joshua won't be able to get out of the car. Before he closed his eyes, his boyfriend threatened to cut off his mouth before he could make a deal with strangers. "Then kill you in your sleep," Joshua mumbled before dozing off in his seat. Jeonghan could only snicker when his threat was followed by a quiet snore. 

Now that they're back in the hotel and guilt-free, he honestly wants to take a nice, long, hot bath. S.Coups texted him that the group would have dinner at a pizza place a couple of blocks away at 7 pm, so this gives both of them time to shower and nap. "We'll meet up at the lobby and if you two are late, I won't let you be roommates ever again." Their leader told them. 

Normally, Dokyeom was Jeonghan's roommate overseas but because he won rock, paper, scissors at the airport before they landed in NYC, he picked Joshua to be his roommate. He thought his _dongsaeng_ would be mad but he was happy that he got Hoshi. Whoever was their neighbor, he prays for their ears and patience.

Once Jeonghan unlocked the door and he saw Joshua reach for his towel as him, he said: "Don't kill me on my sleep, but let's arm wrestle."

Joshua gave him the most annoying look he could possibly give him ever since they've known each other. "I swear to God, Jeonghan, you'll regret whatever comes out of that mouth the next time you open it. I am sweaty as hell and I'd like to take a bath to relieve the pain you make me went through."

Jeonghan rolled his eyes at his lover's dramatic ass. "We're both exhausted, Joshuji. But I know not as exhausted as wanting to arm wrestle with me to determine who's stronger."

"..."

"And who showers first," Jeonghan concluded, hoping it will lessen Joshua's glare at him. It did. Damn, the guy's sensitive when he's lethargic. 

"The fuck you mean who's stronger? We haven't stepped foot in the gym since we met. I wonder who's gonna give out first."

"Exactly. We haven't been to the gym. This is a warm-up. Whoever wins gets  _ both _ pride rights and the first to taste a luxurious bath." Jeonghan leads them to the table provided by the hotel and put his right arm on it to a position he's ready. He raised his eyebrows and smirked at his lover, challenging him on. That's why even before they got together, he and Joshua are best friends. They fit together like two peas in a pod, meaning both are competitive if their pride is on the line. 

As Joshua righted himself to match Jeonghan's level, they began their game of strength. Jeonghan clenched his teeth and gripped the table for support. Man, his best friend isn't letting up. Jeonghan could see the veins popping up the younger's arms. (Not that he wants to lose focus, but just wants to say that his boyfriend looks incredibly hot.)

30 seconds passed and Jeonghan's arms are about to give out and he saw his boyfriend smirk thinking he's winning. But no, the elder won't give him that satisfaction so he gripped the table wider and pushed himself. He saw Joshua's eyes widen a fraction and Jeonghan grinned internally once Joshua's backhand hit the table. A bead of sweat dripped from his forehead and he breathed out. "I won, Joshuji."

Joshua rolled his eyes and waved him off, "Yeah yeah whatever, Hanie. Just don't take too long. God knows how your long hair needs the care and maintenance that it needs. Go on, take your hot bath while I suffer from the excruciating cold that comes after."

Jeonghan's lips curved slightly, a glint of mischief made its way into his eyes. He took Joshua's larger hands in his and brushed his lips against the younger's knuckle. "Don't be frustrated, baby," he cooed then looked at Joshua's eyes. He saw his shoulders relax and Jeonghan smiled triumphantly. "You could join me you know. We have two hours until we meet up with the rest of our members."

He saw his lover's eyes darken. Joshua's other hand made its way on the back of Jeonghan's lower back and rubbed it up and down. Jeonghan was still holding the other and was playing with it while staring into Joshua's eyes. "What are you suggesting, love?" The younger asked. 

He tilted his head to the side, features conveying fake innocence, "I just want to shower with you, baby. And make sure all the grime and sweat leaves your skin."

He leaned in to whisper, "And fuck you until you're sore."

With their proximity, Jeonghan felt his boyfriend harden. He smirked, "You like my idea, baby?"

Joshua didn't answer, instead, he let go of Jeonghan and dragged him to the bathroom. His hands quickly unbuckled and unbuttoned Jeonghan's jeans and said, "Not until I suck you first."

Suffice to say, Jeonghan hoped their neighbors were out. He wouldn't know how to look at them if he sees them as Joshua's name came out from his mouth over and over.

They arrived thirty minutes late and the members rolled their eyes and snickered as both flushed in embarrassment when S.Coups scolded them, "Next time, do it  _ after _ we eat dinner."


End file.
